Dr Chaddy to the rescue
by swac twilight14
Summary: Sonny is sick and Chad is... a Doctor?   Entry for LoveBunny64's Contest  Sorry suck at summaries


**YEAH STORY TIME**

**And disclaimer time :((**

**Me: *barged in Mackenzie falls set* What's wrong with you?**

**Chad: what's wrong with me?, what's wrong with yo- wait ****those words didn't came out from your mouth *turns around and sees me***

**Me: Penelope you got legs now lets see how they work**

**Chad: wha-stay sad sweetie*face me* what's your problem?**

**Me: my problem? My problem is you, So Random is right you tell people in FF that authors like me do not own swac, why did you tell them I do not own swac? Cause clearly I do!**

**Chad: do they swac twilight14, do they really?**

***Lights deem***

**Chad: you know its nice for you to tell everyone on FF that you own swac, *holds my hand* but the bad thing is that you do not own swac, now go, *lets go of my hand and started on walking away* go to your computer and tell everyone that you do not own swac**

**Me: What just happened?**

**Hahaha I love doing this anyways enjoy my story :D**

Sonny's POV

I woke up from my peaceful sleep to a stabbing pain in my stomach. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 3:04am. Great, its not even morning and I'm already wide awake. All of a sudden, my stomach flipped and I ran to my bathroom. I pushed the lid up and began violently vomiting out the contents of my stomach. Once I finished I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. I leaned against the tub too exhausted get off the ground. Suddenly, my eyelids began getting heavy and as I fought to keep them open, I drifted off into sleep.

**8am**

I woke up with an incredibly stiff back and neck and a pounding headache. I tried standing up and was overwhelmed with the entire room spinning. I grabbed the counter for support, then collapsed to my knees and began vomiting again. It surprised me that anything was left in my stomach. After flushing the toilet, I grabbed a pillow and blanket and began walking to the living room. As I passed the kitchen I saw a note that read:

_Dear Sonny_

_My boss called an emergency meeting and I must go away for the weekend. I assume you will be fine while I'm gone. I love you very much and I'll see you Monday Princess._

_Love,_

_Daddy & Mommy_

"Great" I said to myself, "I'm sick AND alone. How much better can it get." Suddenly my phone vibrated and after typing my password and laughing remembering the day Chad put his name like that in my phone I read the text:

**From: Chaddybear**

**Hey Sonshine want 2 hang 2day?**

Feeling too tired to text back, I threw my phone to the side and sat on the couch and cuddled up in blankets, suddenly shivering and feeling cold. I put my hand on my forehead, and quickly pulled it away as it was incredibly hot. I thought about trying to bring down my fever then decided I was way too tired and turned to tv on and tried getting comfy.

"Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened" Rick the character in the TV said to Jessica his leading lady

"Boring" I said and I flipped the Channel and it landed on the Re- run of Mackenzie falls

Chad's POV

I texted Sonny 45 minutes ago and she hasn't answered back yet. I started getting worried because she always answers back immediately when I text her. I decided to call her, hoping to make sure she was ok. After it rang for about a minute and went to voicemail, I started to panic. I didn't even leave a message, hung up the phone and decided to head over to Sonny's place. It's not like it's far or anything. I knocked on the door and when she didn't answer, I tried the handle and was surprised to find it open. I cautiously walked in and started calling her name when I heard someone couching on the couch in the living room. My doctor instincts kicked in, yeas people CDC have doctor instincts, and I ran to the couch. I started patting Camille on the back and immediately asked her

"Sonshine are you ok" After she finished couching she leaned back onto the couch and hid her face. "Go away you can't see me like this" Sonny said "I didn't even brush my hair today"

I noticed her violently shivering form even with the heavy blanket and immediately asked " Sonny are you sick?" my voice filled with concern. She weakly nodded her head

"I got sick few times this morning and have a headache, I lay down on the couch and I'm dizzy when I stand up. Chad I don't feel good at all!" she said

I was so incredibly upset because Sonny never looked so scared and small in front of me before.

"Sonny" I said softly trying not to make her head hurt more, "would you mind if I took at look at you? I just want to make sure your ok"

She slowly and unsurely sat up allowing me to get a better look at her, and I immediately knew just how sick she was. There was sweat pooling on her ghostly pale skin that was even paler than mine(and that says a lot), yet she was furiously shivering. "Ok Sonshine I'm going to be right back and grab some stuff from my place, than I'll be right back"

No one's POV

As Chad ran back to his house, he bumped into his three friends. Grady, Nico and Jams

"Whoa Speedy," Grady shouted with his hands in front of him,

"where you off to?"Nico added

"Sonny…Sick…..Need to help her…" he panted .

"well do you need our help?" offered James

"No I got it" replied Chad. After bidding goodbye, he ran into his house and began packing a bag. Inside he threw a bottle of Tylenol, a thermometer, and some extra blankets. He grabbed his bag and sprinted back into Sonny's apartment, only to find her throwing up into a trash can. He ran over and held her hair back, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her. After about two minutes, she finally stopped heaving, and Chad handed her a napkin and some water.

"Thanks" Sonny replied with a scratchy voice before drinking the water thirstily. Suddenly the room began spinning again and Sonny's leg's started to water. After wobbling a few time's she lost her balance only to find herself being caught by a pair of strong arms instead of hitting the floor.

"Do you mind if I carry you to the couch, or would that make you uncomfortable?" Asked Chad. The only reply Sonny gave was a simple nod of the head, and that was all Chad Needed before swooping her up bridal style and carefully placing her on the sofa. After Sonny composed herself, she looked up at Chad with glassy fear filled eyes. "I'm scared Chad" she said as tears stared to fall. "It's ok Sonshine, Doctor Chaddy is here to make it all better. I just need you to cooperate ok?"

"ok Chad I trust you" Sonny said

Chad started " ok first I need to take your temperature, so can you open your mouth and put this under your tongue for me?" Sonny took the stick and placed it under her tongue and Chad pushed the little button as they waited for the little beep. When the thermometer sounded, he pulled it out, and tried to keep calm when it read _102.3_.

"Ok" Chad started, : I need you to take these Tylenol while I grab some icepacks to bring down your fever." Sonny took the medicine, and just as she was swallowing it Chad came back with about 10 ice packs.

"Ok, I'm just gonna put these on your forehead and arms. I want you to put the others on your stomach, but if you want you can do it yourself if it makes you more comfortable." Sonny smirked to herself finding the way he acts like a doctor totally adorable and replied

"Chad you can do it its perfectly fine." With that Chad awkwardly lifted her shirt and pushed as he threw the icepacks down and quickly pulled down her shirt. There was an awkward pause before Chad spoke "Sonny when was the last time you ate?"

"Well…I don't know maybe last night?"

"Ok well I'm gonna get you some crackers and I want you to try to eat them ok?"

Sonny nodded before Chad went to the kitchen and grabbed some crackers for her to eat. When he returned, Sonny realized that she had no appetite whatsoever and frankly the sight of them made her want to puke again.

"Chad, I just realized that I'm not even a little hungry"

"Please try to eat some, even if it's a bite at a time just try to get something in your stomach."

Sonny sighed as she took a bite of the cracker, and thanks to her being sick, it had no taste. She put the plate down and looked at Chad expectantly.

"Soooo," started Chad, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ok," replied Sonny, "how about Little Fockers, that like my favorite movie?"

"Sure sounds great" Chad got up, put the DVD in and pressed play, then went and took a seat next to Sonny and she scooted away. Chad looked at her confused and she started "I don't want you to get sick too." she replied with a raspy voice. Chad replied "it's fine, your most contagious before your sick." And with that Sonny snuggled closer to him feeling safe in his arms. She took in his warmth as he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and kissed her silky brown curls. Even though the two were no longer a couple they still loved each other a lot, caring a truckload for each other, and everyone could tell they were head over heels for each other. As the movie progressed Sonny felt her eyelids slipping shut and Logan noticed too. He stood up to give her some space to sleep, put she pulled him back down, suddenly feeling cold without his warmth there next to her. "Don't leave, I don't want to be alone." She met his care-filled gaze with her pleading one. He sat back down and pulled her close "Ok whatever you want Sonshine". Then he did the unexpected and took his finger under her chin so that Sonny was facing him. Chad took a deep breath before begging

" Sonny, I need to tell you something. The only reason I ever broke up with you was because I was afraid. I was scared that if I didn't break up with you that you would leave me for James and I'd end up even more heartbroken." Chad explained

"Chad I had no idea you know-." Sonny started but was cut off by Chad

" No I need to say this Sonny I needed you to know how much I still love you. How much I miss you, I miss your laugh, I miss your hand fitting like a puzzle in mine, I miss our dates together, I miss your lips on mine, and all together, I miss us. I guess what I'm trying to say is Sonny, will you be willing to give us a second chance? If you are, I promise not to let you go and this time I'll do it right."

By the time Chad finished his mini speech, Sonny's eyes were glassy with tears. But not sad tears, just the opposite actually, she was ecstatic. "absolutely Chad, I'd love to try again. I love you too!"

And with that Chad leaned in and connected his lips with hers. Sonny was absolutely in a pure state of euphoria as this was the first time _Chad_ kissed _her._As he pulled away, Sonny felt all tingly and was at a loss for words. Thankfully, the usually shy boy spoke for the both of them, simply saying "Wow". and that was all the needed. Sonny snuggled close to, her _boyfriend_, and finally fell asleep. What was on her mind, well no matter what happens, she'll always have her doctor Chaddy to come rescue her.

**The next day**

Sonny woke up on the couch alone and she felt great. She felt like she was 100 percent better, and suddenly grew curious of to where Chad went. She heard the sound of retching coming from her bathroom, and peeked in to see Chad clutching the toilet rim as he hurled. When he was finished, Sonny felt a wave of guilt wash over her and immediately apologized

"oh my gosh Chad I feel so terrible I got you sick!"

Chad simply shrugged his shoulders and replied "it's fine, on one condition."

"What is it I'll do anything to make it up Chaddy I feel sooo bad!"

Chad smirked before stating "Nurse Sonny has to take care me…" and with that Sonny smiled and nodded.

**was it good?... REVIEW**


End file.
